In a known warp hitting machine of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,512 issued Feb. 21, 1995 to Mists), the piezoelectric bending transducers are provided with an electrode and a control line. By the application of the control potential the guide is moved out of its neutral position and displaced by one needle space into the working position. The control lanes are brought together into a wiring harness and attached to one or both ends of the jacquard guide bar. Based upon stored pattern values the computer generates a signal for each working cycle in dependence upon a rotational angle signal read from the main shaft which, by means of a direct current converter is converted into control potentials in the lower potential zone.
Such an arrangement is suitable for slow running or small warp knitting machines with a low number of piezoelectric bending transducers pattern. It is only in such arrangements that it is possible to control the bending transducers, in accordance with the desired pattern, within the predetermined section of the working cycle.
In DE OS 40 17 482, there is disclosed a switching arrangement for the pattern control of electromagnetic setting members of a textile machine, in particular a jacquard arrangement of a weaving machine. There are provided a plurality of serial/parallel converters in which a cycle line, a data line and a reset line are common. Each serial/parallel converter has a data shift register whose outputs are led to the electronic setting members.